my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Space island
PLESE NO '''VANDALISM island bio: About '''Space Island () is an outer island in Dawn of Fire that contains only the adult version of certain monsters. Out of the four Outer Islands, Space Island has the second lowest level restriction, level 10, for monster teleportation. Baby Monsters from the Continent can be placed in the Teleporter under the Space Island heading once they reach level 10. As the baby monster teleports to Space Island, it transforms into its adult version. Description As its name suggests, Space Island is situated in space. Thus, the island is surrounded by many space-like objects such as stars, planets, and galaxies. The background of Space Island is a starry, space-like sky of various planets and galaxies floating around the main island. Four main objects can be seen in Space Island's background: a purple planet, a sky blue planet, a turquoise planet, and a pink-orange galaxy. The three planets differ in size with the turquoise planet being the largest and the purple planet being the smallest. The island itself is a large, flat ring made out of rock with a meteor at its center. Small meteorites are also in constant orbit around Space Island, floating in a clockwise direction. Indigenous Monsters The monsters of Space Island, somewhat like the rest of the Outer Islands, are of the Natural Elements: Earth, Cold, Water, Plant, Air, and Fire. Ethereal Elements: Plasma, Mech, Shadow, Crystal, and Poison. Legendary Element: Legendary. Seasonal Elements: Halloween and Summer. Mythical Element: Mythical. Pocket Element: Pocket. SuperPocket Element: SuperPocket. The list of indigenous monsters is below Natural *Noggin *Toe Jammer *Potbelly *Stogg *Drumpler *Flowah *Furcorn *Cybop *Rootitoot *Clamble *Pummel *Bowgart *Repatillo *Sooza *PomPom *Congle *Spunge *Deedge *Tring *Sneyser *Crocsticks *Candelavra Ethereal *Ghazt *Reebro *Jeeode *Whisp *Nebulob *Sox *Arackulele *Boodoo *Kazillion Seasonal *Punkleton *Hoola Legendary *Maggpie *Stoowarb *Shugajo *Shugabeats Mythical *G'joob Pocket *Jigglypuff SuperPocket *Pikachu ''Note: Only one of each type of monster on Space Island is able to produce Coins. In other words, if a Noggin is already on Space Island and then a second Noggin is teleported, only the first will produce Coins. Therefore, the maximum amount of Coins that can be produced on Space Island at a given time is TBA�� ''. In total, it takes TBA days and TBA hours (excluding video speed-ups) and it costs TBA �� to teleport every monster indigenous to Space Island from the Continent. Song The Space Island song is in the key of F Ichikosucho (basically F Major with an added B natural) and it plays at approximately 130 beats per minute. The song begins with the Ghazt, then Noggin, Stogg, and Candelavra playing together. Half-way through this measure, Flowah and Pikachu join in and sing. In the next measure, Potbelly, Furcorn, G'joob, Spunge, Whisp, Repatillo, Boodoo, Tring and Bowgart join the song, while Flowah stops. Candelavra, Noggin and Pikachu continue their song. Stogg begins playing an extended version of his 1st track. The next part of the song then starts as the Whisp, Furcorn, Repatillo, Tring, Potbelly, Pikachu, Boodoo, G'joob and Candelavra stop their parts. The Toe Jammer, Sooza, Crocsticks, Rootitoot, Drumpler, Pummel, Clamble, and Sneyser join the song, and the Noggin continues its song. The Bowgart and Stogg both play a new track. After two measures, the 2nd measure is repeated with the addition of the Flowah and Boodoo singing in the second half. Next, the 3rd measure is repeated with the addition of PomPom and Hoola in the 2nd half. The Noggin, Drumpler and Clamble stop their songs. The 5th measure is then repeated, with the addition of Clamble, using whats in its hand instead. The next measure is a repeat of the 6th measure, with the Noggin returning. In the next measure, All monsters stop their current song, and the Deedge and Congle begin their songs, With Jeeode and Stogg playing a new track, Cybop singing "Reaching oh, reaching oh, reaching oh, to the... sky!" and Tring joins in along with Clamble's 2nd track, with Clamble now playing as much as Tring. Half way through, the Repatillo, Boodoo, and Crocsticks join in while Tring stops and Cybop sings "owa... 3... to... WHOA..." then repeats singing "Reaching oh, reaching oh, reaching oh, to the... sky!". The final measure is a repeat of the previous measure, with the addition of Stoowarb, Sox and Shugajo. Some monsters, except for Kazillion, Jeeode, Boodoo, Crocsticks, Punkleton, Congle and Deedge, stop singing with Cybop, and Stoowarb sings: "Oh, would you please." "Look at Outer Space." "Tell me what you feel, and tell me what you think." "About the big black ink." "Filled with stars and galaxies!" In the last two portions of the song, the key is changed to A Minor. Notes *The meteor at the center of Space Island slowly turns in a triangular pattern. This is based on the speed at which the Noggin plays. *The Nebulox Crystals, which can be found in the Wondermine as of Update 1.16.8, were originally intended to be the indigenous crystals of Space Island. *When Fire Oasis came out, it said that the outer islands had disappeared. Space Island May have floated away, or was not attempted as the only way to get up there apparently in space was by teleportation, and the teleporter was lost during the fall of fire. (There is a teleporter on Mirror Plant Island, but it is very damaged, and no monster wants to go near it due to it apparently sputtering, hinting it still might work.) **However, with the 7th anniversary update, a new island in space was added called Fire Frontier, as well as a description saying monsters will be expanding throughout the monster verse in search of new islands, hinting that maybe Space island, as well as Cave and Cloud island (since party island is apparently gone with Epic Blabbit’s debut) could come into the original game. However, the bio of Psychic Island states that it came to “fill the void left by an island from ancient times that had simply blipped out of time and space”, implying that Space Island possibly was the island to blip out of existence. *In the official fan kit, the galaxy in the background of Space Island is a darker purple than in the final game. *As of Update 1.16.8, Space Island is one of two outer islands to not have a monster that plays for the entire length of the song (unless you count Stogg, who stops playing when the song gets to Sox's part). The other one being Cave Island. *A unique thing about Space Island is that many monsters who are on the island have their animations be very centered on anti-gravity. The monsters who have this effect are: **Toe Jammer, when jumping, it slowly floats down. **Nebulob jumps more slowly, like a real astronaut. **Potbelly, when jumping in its pot, it slowly goes down into its pot. **Flowah, when it jumps, it has a little delay. **Furcorn takes a big leap and floats down slowly. **Cybop flies and descends while singing. **Rootitoot double jumps and floats down slowly. **Pummel, when playing, its impact causes a slight knock back with slight floating. **PomPom jumps into air and floats down. **Hoola, when singing, its hula hoop orbits a little faster. **Tring, when it rings its nose ring, its hand comes down slowly. **Deedge, when playing, its ice cubes begin floating down and it, as it plays, hits them down back to the floor. * The part where Sox and Stoowarb sing at was inspired by a video made by The Monster Explorers . Category:Space Island Category:Islands Category:Outer Islands Category:Dawn of Fire